Demoniczny Rytuał
thumb|center|500pxDemoniczny Rytuał (ang. Demonic Ritual) – jeden z dostępnych procesów istniejących w grze. Pozwala nam on przywołać różne demony po spełnieniu kilku wymagań. Demony Demon Pożądania thumbZnajduje się ona po prawej stronie w pomieszczeniu. Jest ona podobna z wyglądu do Sakyu Basu, tylko w szarych barwach i wyzywającym stroju ze skrzydłami. Przypomina ona również Dracule-chan z gry Yanvania: Senpai of The Night, którą można znaleźć w sypialni naszej protagonistki. Demon Bólu thumbStoi on pomiędzy resztą demonów. Przypomina trochę humanoid'a z tą jedną różnicą, że Demon Bólu posiada rozciągnięte usta do podłogi, a jego oczy posiadają czarną barwę. Ognisty Demon thumbStoi on po lewej stronie. Podobnie do Demona Bólu - przypomina trochę humanoid'a z męskim mundurkiem szkolnym. Przy jego dłoniach, oraz nad głową lewituje mała szara mgiełka lub ogień. Demon Śmierci thumbDemon Śmierci jest humanoidalną postacią z rogami na głowie. Widoczne są jedynie białe kontury jego postaci. Znajduje się w pozycji stojącej z założonymi rękoma (na końcu których najpewniej widoczne są szpony). Na twarzy Demona Śmierci można zauważyć krzywą linię, mającą najprawdopodobniej imitować uśmiech. Pusty Demon thumbPusty Demon jest swoistą reinkarnacją fałszywych uczennic. Używa on standardowego modelu uczennic z Akademi High. Ma jasnoszarą skórę i domyślny mundurek w szarych odcieniach. Jeśli Yandere-chan stoi w dużej odległości od demona, jego twarz będzie zasłonięta ciemnoszarą fryzurą. Natomiast jeżeli protagonistka podejdzie bliżej, włosy rozsuną się ukazując kilka czerwonych, pajęczych oczu. Przywoływanie Demon Bólu Do tego jest nam potrzebny specjalny nóż rytualny, który znajduje się w klubie okultystycznym, a następnie przy jego użyciu zabić musimy dowolnego ucznia. Po wykonanej czynności musimy wrócić do klubu, a następnie włożyć zakrwawiony nóż w czaszkę. Wtedy fioletowa mgła ogarnia naszą postać i przenosi do innego świata. Protagonistka wtedy znajdzie się w dość ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie można znaleźć trzy postacie. Możemy podejść do nich i wysłuchać ich monologów. Aby przywołać demona, należy zabić 5 osób oraz przeciągnąć ich zwłoki do pentagramu w dywanie. Później trzeba rozczłonkować ich ciała za pomocą piły tarczowej, którą można znaleźć w szopie, w klubie ogrodniczym. Jeśli wszystko wykonamy dobrze, to pojawi się biały tekst: „...zemsta...nareszcie...”, a wokół Yandere-chan pojawią się wielkie, białe ręce z długimi, czerwonymi pazurami. Kiedy demon zostanie przywołany, dotykanie innych pazurami będzie działać tak samo jak rozczłonkowanie ciał za pomocą piły. UWAGA! Wszystkie ręce muszą być w środku koła! Inaczej przywołanie demona się nie powiedzie. Ognisty Demon Aby przywołać Ognistego Demona należy na pentagramie należy ułożyć 5 zwęglonych zwłok. Aby podpalić kogoś, trzeba najpierw podgrzać nóż rytualny za pomocą palników znajdujących się w klubie naukowym, a potem włożyć go do czaszki w klubie okultystycznym. Yandere-chan uzyska moce Ognistego Demona, dzięki którym będzie mogła „rzucać” ogniem i podpalać wszystkich uczniów możliwych do zabicia (w tym Taro) oraz nauczycieli. AyAiPoNR 18-7-19.png|Ayano podgrzewająca nóż rytualny. AyAiTrNR 18-7-19.png|Ayano trzymająca płonący nóż. PNRwC 18-7-19.png|Płonący nóż w czaszce. Pusty Demon Aby przywołać Pustego Demona należy zamordować liderów wszystkich klubów za pomocą noża rytualnego. Następnie ich ciała trzeba ułożyć w kręgu w klubie okultystycznym. Jeśli rytuał zostanie wykonany prawidłowo, to na ekranie pojawi się napis "W końcu... nadszedł czas, by zająć należne nam miejsce". Gra załaduje się od nowa, a na plecach Yandere-chan pojawią się „skrzydła” Starożytnego Zła. Gracz uzyska możliwość nasyłania fałszywych uczennic na uczniów. Dodatkowo wszyscy liderzy klubów zostaną zastąpieni przez fałszywe uczennice, ubrane w męskie lub żeńskie mundurki, w zależności od płci zamordowanego lidera. Automatyczną osobowością dla nowych liderów będzie mściwy. EmptyDemonLeader.png|Nowy lider klubu kulinarnego AyanowithEmptyDemonPowers.png|Yandere-chan z nowymi mocami Ciekawostki *Demon Pożądania nieznacznie przypomina postać Slan z mangi i anime Berserk. Nie wiadomo czy jest to celowe nawiązanie. *Od aktualizacji z 3 marca 2016 roku, Demon Bólu posiada męski cichy, głos. Wcześniej go wcale nie posiadał. **Natomiast Ognisty Demon dostał swój głos już 21 lutego 2016 roku. *Nauczycielka może przyłapać Ayano w stanie demona, co skutkuje końcem gry. *Ognisty Demon wcześniej został nazwany przez społeczność gry The Fiend. **Podobnie było z Demonami Bólu i Pożądania - wcześniej byli nazwany Horror i Sukkub. *Ręce z rytuału są inspirowane grą Legend Of Zelda. *Możliwość przywołania mocy Ognistego Demona została dodana w aktualizacji z 17 stycznia 2017 roku. *W Demonicznym Wymiarze można aktywować Easter Egg Bad Romance Mode.https://youtu.be/GCxRZJkjrGU Jest to spowodowane tym, że YandereDev umieścił Demoniczny Wymiar wysoko ponad szkołą.https://youtu.be/wOnnQmjb8E4 *YandereDev planuje dodanie możliwości opętania Ayano przez Demona Pożądania.https://redd.it/78jhsz Przypisy Kategoria:Easter Eggs Kategoria:Mechanika Gry